Lolth
| domini = Caos, Distruzione, Inganno, Male | domini5 = Inganno, Guerra | arma preferita = Pugnale }} Lolth, la Regina Demoniaca dei Ragni è un Signore dei Demoni, e dea suprema degli elfi oscuri, i Drow. Storia Lolth è stata, insieme a Iuz e alla demonessa Zuggtmoy, una delle entità coinvolte nelle trame incentrate intorno al Tempio del Male Elementale. Più tardi, ha tentato di invadere Oerth attraverso la città di Istivin a Sterich, ma i suoi piani sono stati sventati da una banda di eroi. Descrizione Lolth di solito possiede due forme: quella da drow e quella da aracnide. Nella forma da drow, la Regina Ragno appare come una "squisitamenta bella" elfa oscura, a volte coperta da ragni. Nella sua forma da aracnide, Lolth prende l'aspetto di una vedova nera gigante che però possiede la testa di una drow. A volte, i suoi primi arti sono effettivamente arti da umanoide. Relazioni Lolth ha giurato vendetta eterna contro Corellon Larethian e il suo popolo. Inoltre, ha diverse rivalità con vari signori dell'Abisso, in particolare con Zuggtmoy, la Signora Demoniaca dei Funghi. Nonostante Lolth sia giunta nuovamente nallo status divino e la loro rivalità sia di fatto stata vinta dalla Signora dei Ragni, le due si odiano tutt'oggi. Lolth si oppone ad ogni occasione le divinità degli elfi della superfice e odia Corellon con una passione senza precedenti. È odiata da Fenmarel Mestarine e Tarsellis Meunniduin, che ella ha sedotto (secondo diversi miti) per ottenere l'accesso al pantheon elfico. Inoltre tra i suoi principali nemici vi sono Vhaeraun, Gruumsh e Ilsensine. Viene servita da Keptolo, in quanto troppo pigro da opporsi, e da Kiaransali. Il culto di Zinzerena si oppone a quello di Lolth. La Regina Ragno ha ucciso Abrogard, il dio del male di Guldor, e attualmente sta assumendo il suo aspetto in quel mondo. Adoratori Lolth insegna ai suoi figli che la paura è una forza, mentre l'amore e il rispetto sono debolezze. Lolth richiede ai suoi fedeli di convertire coloro che non la adorano, e se non vogliono farlo questi infedeli devono essere uccisi. Lolth disprezza e uccide i deboli e ricompensa i forti. I maschi disubbidienti e tutti i non drow devono essere sacrificati a Lolth. I ragni sono un animale sacro nella fede di Lolth e uccidere un ragno è considerato un peccato capitale. Lolth è comunque talmente caotica che i suoi comandamente cambiano spesso e a volte sono contraddittori, tanté che coloro che cercano di seguirli ciecamente possono a volte essere distrutti. I drow che deludono le aspettative di Lolth sono di solito uccisi o trasformati in drider: creature simili a centauri che hanno corpi a forma di ragno al di sotto delle loro cinture anziché di cavallo. Altre aberrazioni che Lolth trasforma le sue vittime comprendono l'aracholoth, l'orrore zampadiragno e la madre della covata. Lolth è anche venerata da creature simili a ragni come i chitine e gli aranea, e anche da alcuni cultisti umani, ad esempio Lareth la Bella. Chierici I chierici di Lolth sono di solito femmine. Raramente vi sono chierici maschi, ma a nessun maschio è permesso di raggiungere il grado di sommo sacerdote. I suoi chierici vestono di rosso e nero, e portano tuniche e elmi drow. Gli animali sacri della Regina Ragno sono (ovviamete) aracnidi. Durante i rituali, i chierici di Lolth sono nudi o vestiti di abiti neri con finiture purpuree o rosse scure. I chierici di basso rango indossano abiti rossi scuri o violacei, con finiture nere. Durante questi riti, possono essere indossati elmi ornati dalla forma di ragno. Reame Lolth dimora nelle Fosse delle Ragnatele Demoniache, un regno demoniaco formato interamente da una grande ragnatela frattale, dove è servita da legioni di potenti schiavi mistici. La residenza di Lolth in questo regno è una roccaforte di ferro mobile a forma di ragno. Le Fosse delle Ragnatele Demoniache si trovano nel 66° strato dell'Abisso. Templi e Rituali Lolth è adorata in templi o fani marmorei sotterranei. I suoi templi sono grandi e imponenti, e dominano e sovrastano le comunità nei quali sono costruiti; sono difesi dalle sacerdotesse, dai soldati e da ragni di vario genere. All'interno vi sono custoditi potenti incantesimi e conoscenza oscura. Gli elfi di superficie vengono mensilmente sacrificati a Lolth. Secondo la consuetudine, solo le donne possono partecipare a questi rituali, che si svolgono in una stanza sacra. Alcuni riti, però, richidono un potere fuori dal comunr o una pubblica esposizione, e questi possono essere svolti all'aperto, in compagnia mista. Quando è richiesto l'aiuto di Lolth, il sangue dei nemici della fede e/o dei fedeli viene versato tramite un coltello a forma di ragno. Anche le gemme o altri tesori possono essere sacrificati a Lolth, di solito gettandoli in bracieri ardenti mentre vengono recitate preghiere appropriate. Il gusto di Lolth nel sacrificio è perverso. Preferisce il sangue degli elfi a quello degli altri umanoidi, che sia sangue di elfi di superficie o anche di drow e desidera la morte delle proprie sacerdotesse più di ogni altra cosa. Quest'ultima specie di sacrificio è estremamente rara, ma appaga la Regina Ragno più di ogni altra cosa. Periodicamente, un drow può essere costretto a dimostrarsi degno del favore di Lolth tramite una serie di dure prove. Coloro che le superano vengono ricompensati, mentre quelli che falliscono vengono trasformati in drider o altre orribili bestie. Giorni Sacri Le cerimonie della Regina Ragno si tengono nelle notti della luna piena come affronto a Sehanine Moonbow. Galleria Divinità - Simbolo di Lolth 2.jpg|Il simbolo di Lolth in Dei e Semidei. Divinità - Lolth 2.jpg|Lolth in Dei e Semidei. Bibliografia *Wolfgang Baur e Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel. Expedition to the Demonweb Pits. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Wolfgang Baur e Lester W. Smith. Planes of Chaos. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *Eric L. Boyd. Demihuman Deities. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Eric L. Boyd e Erik Mona. Fedi e Pantheon. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2002. *Eric Cagle. "The Punishments of Lolth." Dragon Magazine #298. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Rose Estes. The Eyes Have It. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Ed Greenwood. The Drow of the Underdark. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. *Jeff Grubb. Manual of the Planes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1987. *Gary Gygax. Queen of the Spiders. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1986. *-----. Vault of the Drow. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. *Gary Gygax e Frank Mentzer. The Temple of Elemental Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *Ari Marmell, Anthony Pryor, Robert J. Schwalb, e Greg A. Vaughan. Drow of the Underdark. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Eric Oppen. "Children of the Spider Goddess." Dragon Magazine #129. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Rich Redman e James Wyatt. Difensori della Fede. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2001. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2002. *David S Reimer. "In the Frost and the Snow." Dragon Magazine #155. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Carl Sargent. Monster Mythology. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Ed Stark, James Jacobs e Erik Mona. Codex Immondo I: Orde dell'Abisso. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2007. *Todd Stewart e lo Staff Paizo. "1d20 Villains." Dragon Magazine #359. Bellevue, WA: 2007. *David C. Sutherland III e Gary Gygax. Queen of the Demonweb Pits. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *Don Turnbull, ed. Fiend Folio. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1981. *James M. Ward e Robert J. Kuntz. Deities and Demigods. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *James Wyatt e Rob Heinsoo. Compendio dei Mostri: Mostri di Faerun. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2001. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. *Wizard RPG Team. Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2018. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia Categoria:Pantheon Elfico